


Candle Light Perfection

by glitz_scream (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitz_scream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back bones_2_be (one of the most amazing people ever) asked me via Twitter to write a jerk-off fic ~inspired by a pic of Adam. Basically she wanted Adam on camera talking dirty to Tommy while he got himself off. This is my interpretation of that request :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Adam's overseas promo tour when Tommy wasn't there.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from strategically placed candles. All that could be seen in the soft dark-light was an empty bed, covers peeled back to reveal silky black sheets and matching pillows. On one side of the bed was a small table, holding a lamp, a book, and various…toys. There was also a vase of dried flowers, petals crinkled and faded but still tragically beautiful.

The flames of the candles flickered, dancing in their multi-coloured holders, and the quiet squeaking of a door opening could be heard. Into the room stepped a man, clothed only in a deep purple bath robe that shimmered softly. It was open in the front, draping over freckled shoulders, edging a pale body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Slowly he slipped it off his shoulders and moved sinuously to the bed.

As he lay back, propped up by pillows, the soft light played with shadows, caressing a flat chest, catching on small pink nipples, and winding further down to illuminate a soft belly. Between his legs, nestled in a trim bed of wiry red hair, his cock was fully erect, straining and glistening at the tip. The light illuminated that as well, as his hips rolled restlessly, shifting the shadows as they moved down muscular legs that seemed to go on forever. A soft moan, barely a sound, slid from full, glossy lips, as his hands began to trace the same path as the light and shadow.

Smooth fingers sought out all the places that made him writhe and gasp, tugging at the bar pierced through one nipple as his back arched, finally curling around his cock as his legs parted, hiding nothing. A name escaped, breathed out on a whisper into the dark corners of the room.

"Tommy…God, Tommy," the man almost purred. The hand not stroking his cock caressed his thighs, slipping between his legs to fondle his balls, one finger even daring to slide further down to circle his hole. His hips jerked and a whimper forced it's way out.

"I can feel you. You're not here, but I can feel you. Mmm…I can see you Tommy, all spread out for me, begging to be fucked. Do you want it Tommy? I know you do. I know - fuck! Ohhh Tommy…" it ended on a desperate groan.

His voice was liquid sin, flowing out into the shadows, hypnotizing; quiet and deep, filled with undisguised arousal. He was moving, constantly writhing and arching as though the pleasure was too great, yet he didn't want it to stop. Hooded eyes whose blue was almost overtaken by black gazed out, heavy and hot, just like his words.

"I can see you Tommy," the soliloquy continued. "You're so desperate for it, all spread out, begging me to pound you into the mattress. You like it rough, don't you Tommy? I know you do. You little slut! You'd do anything to get my cock inside you. But you're not going to get it. No, I'm going to sit and watch you beg, watch you work your fingers in and out of your greedy hole like you can't get enough. And you can't, can you? It's never enough, is it? God, you need it so bad but I'm not going to give it to you. You don't deserve it, you don't -"

His strangled gasp cut him off, and his hand tightened convulsively around his cock, not wanting it to be over yet, but still so close to the edge. He ached, could feel the need for release all the way to his toes, but he wasn't done, not yet.

"I know what you want, Tommy. I'm the only one who can give it to you, so you come crawling to my room every night to beg for it. Usually I give in once you have those luscious lips wrapped around my cock, but tonight I won't. Tonight I'm going to do things my way. And like the good little whore you are, you're going to take it, aren't you Tommy? You'll take it and you'll love every minute of it."

He shifted, sliding further up the pillows so that he was almost upright.

"Dirty slut! I'm going to tie you up, just how you like, so you can't go anywhere. You'll be totally at my mercy. I'm going to lick you open, fuck you with my tongue and my fingers until you can't take anymore. You're going to cry, Tommy, because you can't stand it. You need more but it's all your going to get. And when you're right on the edge I'm going to stop and leave you there, so - oh God - so desperate and strung out. I can see you Tommy, on your knees, your hands tied to my headboard, your cock aching for release, and your ass aching to be filled. And I'll leave you like that. I'll sit right next to you and jerk off while I watch you beg and writhe. Mmm…Tommy. God! You're so beautiful, completely wrecked, and all for me. You'd do anything, wouldn't you? I know you would, because you're such a good little slut. You'll be rewarded Tommy, don't worry. F-fuck! Oh, God! I'm going to jerk off until I come all over you, and when you feel my hot load on your sweaty skin you're going to fall right over the edge. You're going to come, just from that. Fuck! Tommy, God! It'll be amazing. Ooohhh…I c-can't."

His hand sped up, thumb finding the slit and circling it, making his hips jump. Completely wrecked now, from the image his words had created, he let go, seeking the release he so desperately needed. His head fell back, exposing a long, pale throat, and his lips parted in a gasping cry as he spilled his seed over his stomach, overwhelmed and aroused beyond belief.

When his breath finally returned he looked up again, a smile in his eyes that would melt anyone's heart and mind.

"That's what I'm going to do to you when I get home Tommy. I hope you're ready. And remember, I love you Glitterbaby. You're beautiful and perfect and so good for me."

***

Halfway across the world Tommy stared at his computer screen, his mouth open, breath coming fast, mind still in a post-orgasm haze. The last soft words didn't escape him though, and his heart swelled, a smile tugging his lips, even as his cock stirred again at the beautiful, dark promise.

"I love you too, Adam," he whispered, as he took the disc out of the drive, tucking it away where prying eyes wouldn't find it. "I love you too."


End file.
